


Eternal. Darkness

by Sapphire_Starr13



Category: Bónus ljóð | Bonus Poetry - Andri Snær Magnason
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Other, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Starr13/pseuds/Sapphire_Starr13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This how i felt when i lost someone i love so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem i wrote when i lost someone very close to me

Eternal Darkness

My soul has gone into  
Eternal Darkness  
I'm torn between Heaven and Hell  
You don't hear my pleas  
My soul is bound for  
Eternal Darkness  
Without you there is no light  
Only this  
Eternal Darkness  
I am lost within its dark halls screaming out for you, but you don't hear me  
Only this  
Eternal Darkness  
My soul is damned  
I feel myself slip into its walls  
I cry out for you to save me, but nothing not my cries, screams, pleas, or yells can be heard inside this  
Eternal Darkness.


End file.
